The Promise
by HellsShipwright
Summary: Luffy has disappeared. And who is sent to find him? Fluff, no lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, this is purely for recreational purposes.

The Promise

The hustle and bustle of the town echoed through the streets, patrons selling their wares, calling out better deals than their rival's wares, multiple crews of pirates could be heard in the many bars, yelling and cheering at the latest form of entertainment they had found in the brightly lit taverns.

The click of heels could be heard through the streets as footsteps approached an inconspicuous bar titled 'crew quarters', the noise in here was just as rowdy as the other bars but it was more friendly than before, as if the worst of the lot were staying quiet for some obscure purpose. The clicking of heels grew louder as a woman stepped into the light, even the most high standard of people turned and stared as she walked to the door, her features were smooth and light, her round chocolate eyes scanning the area as she searched for her intended target. Flaming orange hair descended to her mid back as she walked, her curved hips swinging from side to side with a confidence only someone of her position could hold, tight jeans clasped her legs, showing off the her thin toned legs, a thin waist could be seen beneath a lilac colored top that showed her considerable bust, the neckline cut into a mid 'V' shape, just enough to show but not enough so that she appeared cheap, the outfit suited her perfectly.

All this was shown as she approached the door and stopped, her 6 inch heels clicking to a stop as she appeared to be waiting for something. A sigh escaped her as she shook her head, a murmured "He's here" was all that the nearest passersby would hear before she entered the bar, the light swallowing her up as she disappeared into the bar.

The room seemed to have a lull as nearly all pairs of eyes turned to the flaming bombshell that had just stepped into their lives, all pairs of eyes, except one.

Ignoring the murmurs as she walked past the woman headed straight for the one person still looking at their table, his eyes obscured by the weathered straw hat covering his eyes, the mug of rum a foreign object in his hand, his blood red shirt buttoned up for once, one can only assume that the barkeeper refused to serve him unless he buttoned it up, hiding the large X shaped scar on his chest, just one sign of the hard life he has had so far.

"So this is where you are... Captain"

The man looked up, revealing a handsome face aged by experience more than time, a scar ran under his left eye, the oldest scar on his body in fact, the mark was the starting point of his destiny, showing what he would be and who he would be.

"I didn't expect you to find me so quickly Nami, how did you find me?" He asked, looking back down into his mug as he did so, not actually surprised that she had been able to find him as quickly as she had, no matter what, she would always be the one to understand him the most, her and ace.

Ace...

The thought of his long dead brother brought the pain that he's managed to block out rushing back in, he could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to regain control of his emotions. Today was the anniversary of that day 3 years ago, in that time they had made it to fishman island, once again saving the people from cataclysm while striving toward their goals, it was a clear demonstration of how much those 2 years had improved the crew, how much they had each grown in terms of their specialties.

This was the 3rd year since the day that Luffy had the lost the person closest to him, and even though the grief he felt had no chance of driving him into that abyss of despair and trauma it still brought him into a sorrowful state when this year came around. He knew he was being stupid, this time he could be with his crew, with his nakama... With Nami.

Nami.

Luffy had always been close to her but over those 2 years he had been able to think, he had come to realize just how much the beautiful woman in front of him meant. As she looked down on him with nothing but sorrow and warmth in her eyes he thought of something he should have mentioned a while back.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?" She replied, looking down into those deep eyes.

"You've travelled a lot before you met me haven't you?"

"Yeah?"

Did you ever visit a place called Fuusha village? It was on dawn island."

"No I cant say that I have, why?" One pencil thin eye brow lifted as Nami contemplated where her captain was going with this.

"I'll take you there one day, I really think its somewhere you should see."

Sliding into the seat opposite, She contemplated the man sitting across from her. He had certainly matured over the years she hadn't seen him, his face had lost some of the boyish look about it, the eyes that used to be full of joy and passion now were calmer, there was still the same look in them, a warmth that could rival the suns, but there was also a steel now, experience had found root in these eyes. His black shaggy hair was longer than before, only just stopping a few inches before it reached his shoulders. His body was more toned than ever, before he had appeared scrawny, now however he was muscled, his body lean and compact with the training and trials he had gone through. Her captain was becoming a man.

"You'll take me there? Any particular reason why Cap-Tain?" Nam questioned, a playful glint appearing in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I saw the place where you grew up, I think its only fair that you see where I grew up."

The response was filled with mirth, Nami inwardly smiled, there was the captain she remembered, the fun-lover who only cared for his crew and meat.

"Tell me about it? I think I'd like to know what kind of place could handle a trouble maker like you." A sly grin followed this announcement, to be returned by the pirate in front of her.

"Ok then, but not here, lets go for a walk."

Standing up luffy offered his hand to the straw hat navigator, taking it she pulled herself up. People watched, as the tall muscled pirate and his navigator left, wondering where the two of them were going to go.

Walking up a road Nami wondered where her captain was taking her, he seemed to have a sense of direction, as if he knew where he was going to go before he suggested the walk.

Stopping just at the bottom of a cliff he wrapped his arm around her, shocking the usually stoic member of the pirates crew.

A springing sound could be heard as Luffy's rubber arm stretched up to grab a tree branch somewhere above them, the air rushed past them as the arm retracted, pulling the couple up into the hills.

Nami felt the impact when they hit the ground but was unheard, somehow landing bridal style in her companions arms. Not showing any signs of putting her down from the surprisingly comfy position, Luffy walked to the edge, just past the trees. Putting her down he simply motioned towards the trees, clearly indicating that the young woman should go and see whatever he wanted to show her.

Stepping through the final cluster of tree's a gasp escaped Nami's lips as she gazed upon the majestic sight.

The sounds and bustle of the town had been reduced to a dull murmur, simply a humming in the background, while the lights of the town were simply fireflies, flickering as the town went about its nightly business, this sight in itself would have been incredible, however the moon was full and bright tonight, the lunar rays casting a silvery shadow on the cliff, the leaves and branches lightening to a sheen. The stars were reflected on the skin of the sea, hiding the horizon from view and appearing as if the sky would go on forever.

"This town reminds me of Fuusha"

Nami jumped as her captains voice brought her back into reality, he was staring of into the distance, as if trying to see something.

"I was only a small boy when I lived there but I remember it as clear as day." The sound of the port going by its trade, from the local bar you could see the place where the mountains seemed to reach into the sky themselves. Makino could be heard serving shanks and his crew, they were always welcome to the port, considered not the stereotype of pirates, but a new breed, something the rest of us could hope for."

Nami was hanging onto his every word at this point, her captain only very rarely spoke so passionately about something.

"You should see the place Nami, the sound of the mayor chasing young kids all throughout the streets are still nostalgic to me even now. The town just seemed like it would be like that forever, where people would never grow old, would never change, where the lives of the people there would always be good. That is the kind of place Fuusha village is, and if the day ever comes when I will be able, I shall return, and see the village that gave me such happy memories."

Turning round he was met with something soft being pressed agains his lips, he opened his eyes to find Nami, his navigator and one of the oldest members of his crew, kissing him through tears. He returned the kiss just as passionately, his love finally breaking its damn.

Pulling back with her arms around his neck, Nami smiled through her tears.

"And I'll be there with you Luffy, that I will promise to you here and now"

Leaning in Luffy murmured "And I would not have it any other way"

The two pirates stayed out under the stars that night, content with each other, their path ahead and behind, as well as the promise that has been made to each other.

_Ok Readers! This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you thought, like it? Love it? Read and review, let me know how I can improve on it. Peace._


End file.
